Happy Birthday to Me!
by WolvesCanEatMe
Summary: Poor Embry's 21st birthday starts out generic and boring, but it definitely doesn't end that way. This is just a fun and easy to read OS I decided to come up with when I started missing Embry from my other fic. I hope you enjoy it!


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, items, products etc. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, products or locations (They ARE NOT MINE). No copyright infringement is intended. The original character and plot are the only things that I own.

* * *

Happy Birthday to Me:

Man- what a drag it was to work on your birthday. If business stayed slow maybe, Jake would let me leave early in time for happy hour.

The door chimed and I looked up from my magazine. Holy shit - there _is_ a God. The woman that had just entered our garage's showroom was by far the most beautiful chick I had ever seen, and my experience with women wasn't all that limited either.

Her long, dark hair hung in perfect curls halfway down her back. The touch of make-up she was wearing effortlessly accented her hazel eyes and her pale skin shone with just the right amount of sun. The green silk top she wore hinted at her ample cleavage and her fitted black skirt wasn't short, but showed off her endless legs very nicely. She appeared to be some sort of well-off businesswoman, except she walked with the confidence and poise of a dancer – an incredibly suggestive dancer, judging by my body's reaction.

Clearing my throat, I slid my Car & Driver closed; she should know that she had my undivided attention.

"May I help you?" I asked, attempting to give her my most stunning smile.

Her cheeks flushed a light pink as she dragged her eyes to mine after blatantly scrutinizing what she could see of my body from the other side of the counter. I couldn't help the overly confident smirk that bloomed on my face. There were some pretty big advantages to being a good-looking hunk of man meat. Jeez, I was starting to sound like Quil, and I practically rolled my eyes at my own inner monologue. Her beautiful voice brought my attention back to her, or at least up to her face.

"I don't know if you'll be able to help me." She paused to bite her full, rosy lip and bat her long eyelashes at me. Dear God, what was she playing at? "I do really hope you can though. It would make my day."

I silently prayed I'd be able to help her. Shit, I would find a way, especially if it would make her day.

"Well, what's seems to be the problem?" I pulled my eyes away from her, looking over her shoulder to her BMW parked outside. She followed my gaze.

"Oh, Embry." I jerked back to her when she said my name; she must have read it off my shirt. "There's nothing wrong with my car. I'm just a bit frustrated, and you're the solution to my…umm, problem."

My eyebrow rose. What was she doing at a mechanic shop then, besides making my jeans a bit tight?

"Okay…then what exactly can I do for you?" At least my voice sounded calm and controlled, albeit a bit husky.

She gracefully moved toward the counter and then bent over laying her arms on the counter. She almost touched me with her perfectly manicured nails but stopped short. She managed to give me a great view down her top, though. Her purple lace bra looked very expensive, but all I could think about was how wonderful it would be to feel her nipples through the satin fabric. God help me. If I didn't get a hold of myself, I was going to have to do a bit of rearranging in my jeans, and soon. I slouched further behind the counter, hoping to block her view of my expanding crotch.

She smiled and slowly licked her lips.

"Well, Embry…" The way she said my name made my cock twitch; her tongue practically rolled over the syllables. "Do you have a break coming up, or something? I don't know how long I can wait for you…I'm so needy…"

What the hell? I glanced at the clock above the windows to the shop. We were due to close up for lunch in about ten minutes. This had to be a joke. I glanced into the shop bays but none of the guys were paying any attention. Unbelievable. Maybe I had dozed off, and this was just a very vivid dream. I pinched my leg. Nothing. She was still standing here, tempting me, a goddamn sex goddess in a purple satin and lace bra wanting _me_. Maybe I'd died and gone to heaven.

"I go to lunch in a few minutes…What did you say your name was?"

She practically purred, "That's perfect, Embry. I never said my name, but you can call me whatever you want to."

Her hand rose up to slide along the edge of her perfectly full breast before she slowly pushed her long hair over her shoulder. The movement sent a wave of her scent in my direction and I couldn't help my deep inhale. Sunshine and roses. Fuck me. I shook my head in a vain attempt to clear it. This wasn't real; someone had to be setting me up. I even glanced around looking for some hidden camera. No one was going to make an ass out me.

"Listen, girlie. I don't know what you're playing at, but I'm not buying it. Whatever those assholes told you," I gestured with my thumb toward the garage bays, "I'm not going to fall for it." My tone was harsher than I had meant it to be, and her face immediately fell.

Shit, now I felt like a douche for hurting her feelings, even if I was being set up. It didn't take her long to regroup though, and her voice was dangerously low when she finally spoke.

"Alright, Embry. If that is what you think, fine…but I want you to know, it's not like that. I find you very attractive, and I couldn't live with myself if I missed this opportunity. All I'm asking is that you spend your lunch break with me – no strings attached- and I'll make sure you don't regret it. I just want _you_, right now. Period. I'm only here for a few more hours, so this is your only chance. Take it or leave it."

She stood up from the counter, straightened her shirt before turning on her seriously high stilettoes, and sashayed out of the lobby, the door chiming after her.

Holy mother of God. I needed to think fast, but the only thing that kept flashing in my brain was her fine ass swaying as it disappeared out of the door. Shit. There was no way I could let a chance like this pass me by!

Before she got into her car, I grabbed the keys to the shop and practically sprinted to lock up the front door. No one would care if I closed up the shop a few minutes early. Not for this. I flipped the sign to closed, and the door lock clicked into place behind me. The driver's window of her black BMW rolled partially down.

"I'm glad you changed your mind. Now get in, and hurry up."

My God, I don't think I've ever moved so fast in my life. I had the passenger door wrenched open and my seat belt on in a less than a second. The engine purred to life and she quickly backed out of the lot. We were speeding towards the Pacific in no time.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not particularly caring, but it was something to say.

She smiled at me, showing off her perfect straight and white teeth, but she didn't turn her head. Her right hand moved from the gearshift and began caressing my inner thigh; her fingers were slowly working their way to my straining crotch when she spoke.

"I'm taking you to my hotel. A big bed is going to be essential if I'm going to have my way with you..." My eyes widened. It was one thing to think that, but to hear her confirm it…I nearly jizzed in my jeans right then.

She licked her lips before continuing, and I squeezed my eyes shut to focus.

"An hour might not be enough time, so you may be a wee bit late getting back to work. I hope that won't be a problem…" She trailed off as her nails teased up and down my straining cock through the fabric of my jeans.

Holy shit! Happy birthday to me! The other guys are never going to believe this…

"Nope, that won't be a problem at all." My voice was rough and low as I fought back a groan, as she expertly popped open the fly of my jeans and slowly inched down the zipper.

The car revved as she pressed on the gas, but one glance toward me and she jerked the car to the shoulder. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she hitched her skirt up and climbed over the center console to straddle my now exposed cock.

Oh God. She wasn't wearing any underwear and was perfectly bare and smooth. Our eyes met briefly, before she impaled herself onto me and we both groaned.

She briefly met my eyes. "Don't worry about the –ah– practicalities, I've got it taken care of."

I didn't even have time to fully process her comment before my head ricocheted off the headrest as her lips forcibly crashed into mine, and I buried my hands into her silky hair.

What little reason and sense that was left in my brain had apparently leaked out of my ears. At least she was being the responsible one. My thoughts weren't coherent anymore. She was so tight and warm around me. Oh God, and she was so wet.

She didn't seem to mind being in control, and since I could barely move in her damn luxury car I just savored the sensations. Grinding herself into me, she snaked her long manicured nails up under my shirt to drag across my abs before settling on my chest. Her nails anchored into my chest gave her the leverage she had apparently been looking for because her tempo increased and she began to bounce up and down on top of me. When she had me buried inside her as far as I could go, her inner walls would contract around me – threatening to push me over the edge at any second.

Her scent mixed with the leather interior was the most intoxicating thing I'd ever sucked into my lungs.

Eventually she dragged her lips away from mine, she moved to assault my ears and neck, biting and sucking as she went. Shit. My eyes rolled back into my head, and her breathy voice nearly made me lose it.

"Sorry…I just couldn't wait…Almost there…Don't move…"

Baseball. I needed to think about baseball. There was nothing incredibly sexy or smoldering-hot about baseball. Boring…slow…men in striped uniform…no cheerleaders…

She was panting hard now, and my hands roamed up under her shirt, giving me access to her lovely breasts, which were bouncing and heaving inches from my face. Hopefully the image would be forever burned into my brain. Paul would love this shit.

Slipping my fingers up and under her silky bra, I pinched and twisted her nipples making her cry out. Her breasts were everything I thought they would be. Oh God. I definitely wasn't going to last much longer.

So much for baseball. That damned sport never could hold my attention, and her boobs were flawless. If I could, I'd take a picture of them to frame over my bed. I couldn't have forced baseball back into my head over them for anything in the whole world.

Her breath became as erratic as her movements, as I repeatedly ran my thumbs over her erect nipples. Seconds later, I felt her walls clench hard around me and she dragged me over the edge with her. She gasped out my name before collapsing on top of me, and I groaned, as we both rode out our intense orgasms.

Wow.

Eventually her breathing evened and she slowly pulled away from me, leaving me limp but wanting more. After she returned to her seat and straightened out her skirt, she briefly turned back to me as she pulled back out on the road. Her face was still flushed, but her tone was completely serious.

"I'm not even close to being done with you, Embry, so rest up. We have about ten minutes before we get to the hotel."

Holy hell! I closed my eyes and tried to slow my breathing. If she wanted some sort of lunch break sex marathon, then damn, that was what she was going to get. My penis jerked at the thought, and I carefully eased him back into my boxers and zipped up my pants. I left the button undone, for easier access- we only had an hour, and I sure as hell wasn't going to waste any time.

Placing my hand on the creamy pale skin just above her bare knee, I inched my fingers up under the hem of her skirt. She glanced at me and I grinned.

"I'll be ready when you are, baby."

This was totally going to be the best birthday of my life.

* * *

Several weeks later…

The post man dropped off the mail on the shop counter and I was absentmindedly flipping through it when it hit me. _Her_. The small letter my fingers had stopped on was saturated in it.

There was no return address, and it had been postmarked out of Baltimore, but it was clearly addressed to me in delicate loopy script. Bringing in to my nose, I inhaled. Sunshine and roses. Turning the card over in my hands, I ripped the seam and pulled a pale pink card from the envelope. Her scent was more potent, and I brought the card to my nose and breathed in.

Gingerly opening the card I couldn't help my goofy grin.

Embry,

Thanks for one of the most memorable lunches I have ever experienced.

I hope you never regret the brief time we had. When I said no strings, I meant it.

You won't ever see me again, but I hope you don't ever forget me.

She had kissed the paper, leaving a perfect rose-colored outline of her lips instead of signing it.

Can you be in love with someone whose name you don't even know? I'm pretty sure a cheesy sigh escaped my lips before I dashed toward the shop's bathroom, holding her note tightly in my left hand.

* * *

AN:

Okay…Let me have it. This was my first attempt at a lemon, and gosh darn was it a rather fun but rocky road! Any thoughts or constructive criticism would be very much welcomed and appreciated! And yes I do know that was more of a Lemon Merengue than pure lemon juice, but I'm happy with it ;P

A special shout out to RealLifeWolfGirl – I hope you weren't disappointed. *wolfy kisses*

PTB rocked this and helped me edit through my grammar so you could see the lemon fluff.

The wonderful Chef Diamond Heart took time out of her insane schedule to give me a read through and tangy fruit pointers! She's my hero – Go check out her work if you wanna soak up some freakin fantastic lemonaide!


End file.
